1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operating table having a movable base. Such operating tables are known in the most varied embodiments. In order to ensure the stability of the operating table in this respect, the base should stand on four support points since with only three support points a stability would not be ensured even if the table would not wobble in this case. With a support at four points, the table can wobble if the floor or floor surface is not completely level.
2. The Prior Art
It is also known in this connection to provide a compensation of the unevenness of the floor, for example by hydraulic parking cylinders. Solutions of this type are, however, relatively complex and/or expensive and a tilt of the table surface can nevertheless occur under certain circumstances depending on the weight of the patient.